Laura
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Sequel to: When we were young. Old memories are brought to the suface as Greg tries to make a life for himself in Las Vegas. And he stumbles into an old friend changing the course of his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. For those who don't already know, this is the sequel to: When we were young. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Laura**

Greg woke with a start, in his small apartment in Las Vegas. It took him a while before realizing where he was. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and his sheets were drenched as well. It had been a long time since he had dreamt about Rosie. Sweet Rosie. Tears stung his eyes as his mind flooded with thoughts of his sweet little girl. How her plump cheeks would bunch when she smiled, the sweetness of her laughter had been like honey to his ears. But that was all gone. That life, which had seemed like a dream and ages ago, was gone. His new life as a CSI seemed so dissimilar to the one he lived in Plainsworth. He shuddered to even think of the name. His home town was like a fog in his memory, it had taken him seven years to forget his past. He adopted a new demeanor. Making everyone at the Crime Lab believe he was a naive child. Someone who has experienced no such pain as he had. That way they would never ask. He had never told any of his co-workers about his past. It pained his heart to even think about it. Silent tears soaked Greg's face as her thought of Laura and the life they had. The love they shared. The days and nights of constantly being with each other...being _there_ for each other. And in a flash it was gone. All that he knew, all that he loved had been taken from him. He was robbed of everything he loved. He was an empty shell without them...And he knew it. So he filled his life with death hoping to cope with the loss of Rosie and his soul mate...Laura. But in the end he only managed to push them out of his mind. It wasn't until he got into the field that it started to resurface. His first case with the death of a child had been heart shattering. See the infant lying on the autopsy table made him think of Rosie and how lovely she felt in his arms. He would kill to feel her again. To feel the warmth, the breathing of his little girl. To hear the laugh that was music to his ears. How his heart ached to hear the words that she never got to say..._Dada._ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he heaved loud sobs into his pillow. For once he didn't care that the walls to his apartment were paper thin, he didn't care that his cries to god were so loud that the neighbors were getting concerned, he didn't care that he began to throw lamps and picture frames around his apartment, hearing them shatter to the floor. Because that was how he felt. Broken. Greg was half a man. He wondered how Laura was. A flash of her at Rosie's grave brought on another fit of sorrow. He crumbled to the ground cursing god for destroying his life. Greg's weeping was like a flood. Years of concealing what had broken his life bottled up exploded on this night. His mind overflowed with thoughts he had forced from his mind long ago. In his anger and utter failure he smashed his fist into the ground several times until two of his fingers were broken and blood ran down his arm. But the pain was dull when compared to the memories that were brought up tonight, by a stupid dream. A dream that would ensure that his new life in Vegas would never be the same. In a zombie like state, he's made his way to the hospital and back just in time for work. Though he couldn't remember how he got there. Years of hiding his grief under a veil of false happiness had worn on him. And in one day he'd aged ten years. Looking himself in the mirror he realized how much he'd forced himself to change. The man his friends believed to be the Greg they knew was a stranger. He wondered how he was going to face another day at work, filled with death and despair and victims, just like his daughter...his beloved Rosie.

Some how he dragged his ragged body, unshaven and hopeless, to his car. But once he sat and buckled himself in, one word plagued his mind and played over and over like a skipping record..._Dada._


	2. Chapter 2

Greg drove to work that morning in a state of being half dead and half alive. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Grissom. But in this emotional state, he was in no position to work. Although he loved his job, particularly when the suspects were caught and jailed, he need some well deserved time off.

Not realizing how he got from his car to Grissoms office, he suddenly found himself knocking on his supervisor's office door. Instead of the usual "come in" he heard fast footsteps approaching as the door was swung open. Grissom's look of shock surprised Greg.

"Greg where have you been?" Grissom asked.

"What?"

"You're an hour and half late"

Greg looked at his watch. It was twelve thirty.

"I...I...dont know" Was all he could manage to say.

"We've been calling you!"

Gil looked Greg up and down taking in the unshaven face, the bags under his eyes and most of all the bandage around his wrist and the two splints on his middle and ring finger. But what shook Grissom deep down was the look of utter defeat in the young CSI's eyes. If Gil was right he would have guessed that Greg had experienced a life time in the last twelve hours since he had last seen him. He had never seen Greg look this way. But he knew the look all too well. It was the look of grief that masks a person when somebody they love dies. There was no mistake in it. The lifeless, defeated eyes, the heavy shoulders, the slow walk that mimicked the feeling of not knowing where to go or what to do next. It pained him to see Greg this way. Although Grissom was not an affectionate man, he had grown fond of the young lab technician, whom he had trained himself to be a crime scene investigator. As with all of his CSI's, Gil Grissom had over the years felt something he had been to scared to try before, he loved them. They were his family and when one was feeling hurt, he felt it his obligation to help.

"Greg come inside"

Greg followed Grissom into his office. The older man helped Greg sit down and then took his own seat across from him. he took a deep breath then asked the dreaded question.

"Greg...did somebody in your family pass away?" Grissom hated to be so forward but he needed to know what Greg wasn't saying. Greg's head shot up from it's gaze of the ground and pierced into Gil's heart. It was then that he knew his assumptions had been correct. But what confused him was Greg's next statement.

"No...no...Papa...Nana...they're fine...no" He said very slowly. Shaking his head. Grissom was confused.

"Well then what happened?" Grissom was a little annoyed. If nobody had died then why did Greg look so...desolate? "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I fell" Greg felt stupid. Normally he could've come up with a much better excuse. But today his mind was not functioning up to par.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah...but.." Greg couldn't find the words.

"But?" Grissom egged.

"I want to take some time off. A month. For personal reasons." Greg's sentence was choppy but he deserved the time off, he knew how much overtime he had put it and he couldn't even remember the last sick day he had taken. It was only a matter of asking for it. Normally his pride would have intervened, but now pride was a word that was distant in Greg's mind.

"Ooookkay" Grissom said as he pulled the correct form from his desk and began filling in the required information. He signed it then slid it over to Greg to sign. Greg grabbed the pen as best as he could with his broken fingers and sloppily signed his name.

"Greg are sure your alright?"

"Yeah, oh yeah...You gonna be alright without me?"

"Im sure we'll be fine." He gave Greg a meaningful smile.

Greg had lied to Grissom. Somebody he loved did die. But although it had been seven years since the death had occurred, the grief was very real and still fresh. Greg had grieved when Rosie had died. But he did not let himself mourn properly. He did not let himself heal from the wounds that were cut deep into his heart. Instead he bottled it up and pushed the pain so deep inside him that it had taken seven years to resurface. Now he was experiencing It all over again. As if it had just occurred. A pain he hadn't ever wanted to feel, had risen to a shallow pool in his heart and sat waiting for closure. Closure he wasn't even sure he could get.

On his was out of the lab, he walked faster then he expected. Apparently his body was more than ready for rest, but also his mind and heart too. Walking past the locker room he caught a glimpse of Sara changing her shoes. She must have seen him too, because she called out to him forcing him to back track several steps.

"Oh hey Sar...What's up?" Greg tried to sound casual

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked.

Greg had completely forgotten about their date. He had begged her for months to go on a date with him. After a rejection from Grissom, she finally agreed. They had a really good time together and she promised Greg a second date. But he now looked at her wondering what he ever saw in her that made him act like a love struck schoolboy. Of course they were friends and she was a very beautiful and smart woman. But he would never be able to give her his heart. He wondered if he would ever be able to give anyone his heart. His thought were interrupted by Sara's angry voice.

"Who is Laura?" Her voice was concerned but she tried not to show it.

"What?"

"You just said '_I wish Laura was here'"_ Sara placed her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't" Greg shook his head as he backed slowly towards the door. This was the first time he had ever mentioned Laura in several years and he wasn't prepared to talk about her to Sara or anyone for that matter.

"Yes you did. Who is she? Is she your sister?"

"Im taking a month off" Greg quickly changed the subject knowing that the topic of work intrigued Sara more than any other subject.

"You are? Why?" Now her face was etched with concern and Greg had dug himself into a hole. Now he would have to explain why he was taking time off. He was prepared to lie, although he didn't like to, but he figured that in this situation it was necessary.

"I uh...was thinking about checking out some houses in boulder city. The market is mean, and im gonna have to be on my toes if I want to get the house I want" Greg felt better. Though his fumbling of words the truth had come out. He had been thinking of leaving the apartment life and steeping up to a house. Although he hadn't actually considered when, he figured now was as good a time as any.

"Do you need some help?" Sara asked sincerely.

Greg couldn't refuse her. She was asking out of concern.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Im gonna find a realtor and I will give you a call when im ready to look at some houses"

"Ok, but are we still going out tomorrow?" Sara knew he had changed his mind and felt stupid for giving in to his boyish charms. But right now she could tell that he just needed a friend.

"You know, I think we should wait. Maybe after were don't house hunting we could go grab bite to eat" Greg put a sympathetic hand on Sara's shoulder and immediately felt stupid for doing so. Her face showed signs of feeling unwanted and annoyed. But the dominant expression was unwanted and he hated making her feel that way. Still right now wasn't a prime time for him to be dating. Greg didn't know it but his life was about to change. All those years of faking happiness and pretending his former life hadn't existed was about to come to an end. He no longer had the strength to pretend that his life in Plainsworth was a dream. And so the Greg that his friends and co-workers knew was about to explode into a man that was a stranger to them.

It was going to be especially hard on Sara, who had grown to like his flirting ways. It boosted her ego, especially when she felt so rejected by Grissom. And there were days when she didn't even want to show her face at the lab, but did because she wanted to see Greg. Although she would never admit it, but she was actually starting to like the Greg Sanders who was young and funky in his ways. And she finally relented on going out on a date with him for that reason alone. Now she felt like nobody wanted her, and Greg could see it in her eyes and the way she rubbed the sides of her arms in a protective gesture.

"Hey, you could come over tonight before next shift, I sure I could whip something up for us." Greg didn't really want company but he felt that it was more important for Sara to feel wanted.

"Actually im working a double shift, but call me when your ready to look at some houses" She smiled at Greg. She no longer felt undesirable. Greg's gesture had been enough to show that he still had interest in her but just needed some time to himself. She was smart enough to understand that much. '_But who is Laura?'_ She thought as she watched Greg leave the locker room.

Greg's body was asleep long before he threw himself onto his bed. But his mind continued to grind far into the night. _'Why did I mention Laura? I've tried so hard not to talk about her...and Rosie. But sometimes I ache to talk about them. Who would understand? It's not like I could just walk into work and tell everybody that I was once in love with a girl I grew up with. That we had a daughter together and that she died in a car accident.'_ Greg squinted his eyes closed, forcing back tears. It had been a long time since he thought about what had happened. _'I wish Laura were here? Did I really say that?_ _Why am I thinking about them all of a sudden? _

As sleep finally overtook him, his last thought were of Laura. He thought about what she might look like now that the years had changed him so much. He wondered if she would even recognize him. He no longer carried the boyish features he once bore. His face, although still his own, was definantly different. His cheeks, once slightly pudgy, had thinned out and his eyes held the pain that comes from years of hidden remorse. Greg wondered if Laura's eyes looked like his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever for me to update. I will try and get some more chapters up soon. I hope you are still enjoying this story. thanks.**

The morning sun rose. Beaming its fiery rays through the cheap curtains that graced Greg's bedroom window. As he threw the warm covers off of his sweat covered body, he wondered if the sun saved most of its heat to shower onto Las Vegas. Although winters in Sin City could get as cold as any place else, Las Vegas was still one of the hottest places he had ever seen. Growing up in a snowy mountain town had made Greg used to chilly weather. And when he first arrived in Nevada seven years ago, he was astonished at the heat, to which the town of Las Vegas was accustomed.

After a good night's sleep and a refreshing shower, Greg started his day feeling rejuvenated. As he ate breakfast he promised himself that he was not going to think of Laura. Pushing away all thoughts of Rosie had become easy for him. The death of his daughter was just too much for him to bear. But It was different with Laura. She was not dead. There was no ending to her story. The story with which he felt, or used to feel, he still belonged in. Going through college, he had always imagined that he would return to Plainsworth and rescue her like a knight in shining armor. He was prepared to steel her from the all the bad memories of their childhood town and they would start anew. But when he returned for her she was gone. Laura had rescued herself and cut off all ties with him, leaving only a fractured message to his mother to give to him. _When we were young._ The title of the song that she had written for him and played on her violin for his birthday. The song that made him realize his love for her was more than platonic. The song that he had dreamt an older version of Rosie played for him.

Greg shook his head. As if doing so would rid his mind of the memories that were already flooding back. '_Look at you Greg. You haven't even finished breakfast yet and you are already thinking of them.'_ He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He had heard Grissom say that he sometimes rides roller coasters as a diversion from the job. Greg thought it was the perfect way to clear his mind. He wanted his time off of work to be stress free.

It was two weeks before Greg finally called Sara to look at some houses. He had called a good realtor and found several small houses in boulder city that he wanted to look at. The passed two weeks had proved to be good for Greg. It took almost a week of riding roller coasters every day before he finally got his gears grinding again. His voice was cheerful as Sara picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"I heard you have to day off"

She yawned "Who did you hear that from?"

"I called Nick and asked him to look at your schedule" Greg said feeling clever. Sara's attitude immediately perked up. He sounded as though he was back to normal.

"Well I do, but I just finished a double so if you wanna look at some houses I'll have to be back early to catch up on some sleep before next shift."

"Okey dokey" Was his response.

"Hey Greg?..."

"Yeah"

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Two more weeks"

She sounded troubled "Oh"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah its just different without you. Everyone is wondering where your at? Catherine doesn't think your coming back."

"Im coming back" Greg whispered, wondering if subconsciously he had considered quitting.

'_No'_ He thought. _'Laura was ready to give up everything to have me do this. It's what I love.'_

"I believe you. I know how much you love being a CSI. You even took a pay cut just to be one."

Greg smiled. She knew him so well. Although he was angry at himself for thinking of Laura again. He was just happy he had a friend like Sara around. Despite the fact that she was older than him, he still felt a close connection to her.

"So I'll pick you up in an hour" He said.

"Sure, see you then"

The first house was much too large for Greg's taste and much too expensive for his wallet. A ten minute drive took them to the next house, which was considerably smaller and had a pool. The Realtor who was in her fifties was named Hannah. She had a high voice and way of agreeing with everything that Greg liked about any particular feature. It annoyed him. Sara on the other hand was having a great time pointing out features she might like in a house one day.

"The backyard is small but the pool is a nice size and it comes with a Jacuzzi" Hannah boasted.

"Its nice" Was all Greg said.

"Um...lets take a look at the upstairs bedrooms" Hannah quickly cut in, noticing that her client was losing interest. Greg's downcast mood was not lost on Sara. She came up behind him as they climbed up the stairs and grabbed his hand. Her turned toward her with a surprised look then a grateful smile. They continued holding hands as they were led into the master bedroom.

Hannah narrated as they looked around the closet space and bathroom.

"A walk in closet with built in shelving. The master bathroom comes with a roman tub and a glass shower"

"Oh that would be great honey" Sara joked winking at Greg. He played along.

"Oh yeah, I think this room would fit all of our stuff in it. The love seat could go over there!" Greg pointed to a corner of the room which was already furnished with a love seat. They both giggled under their breath. Hannah turned toward them and smiled. Falling for their trick.

"Come with me" She said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Greg and Sara immediately started laughing.

"The hag bought it" Greg said.

"Mr. And Mrs. Sanders!" Hannah called from another room. Greg and Sara looked at each other as another fit of laughter rolled over them. They left the room and followed Hannah's voice into another room at the end of the hallway.

"I thought you two love birds might like to see this!" Hannah spread her arms out to display a fully furnished nursery. As soon as Greg entered the room the smile dissipated from his face.

"Oh how cute" Sara said.

Greg pulled his hand from her grasp. He couldn't breath. He shut his eyes tight hoping that when he opened them that he would be somewhere else.

"Greg what's wrong?" Sara put her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and slowly scanned the room. The matching crib and dresser were adorned with tiny teddy bears, along with teddy bear prints on the wall.

Hannah walked up to them thinking that by bringing them into the baby nursery that she had just sold the house.

"Are you thinking of having children?" She asked

"No" Greg said forcefully as he turned on his heels and headed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Greg!" Sara called after him. Then turned to Hannah "We'll call you"

Greg sat in the car knowing that he had only a few seconds to calm himself before Sara would come and question his actions. He hadn't wanted to react that way. In fact, he never imagined how he would react. His mind reeled to find an excuse for his behavior. But for all of his genius...he could not put into words how he felt. Sara entered the car just as Greg started thinking of how beautiful Rosie's smile was. He was relieved for the distraction.

"Do you want to go home?" her voice was soft as not to upset him again.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all"

"Im really sorry.." Greg shook his head. But the words wouldn't come.

"Greg what happened in there?" Her look of concern was nothing short of genuine. Still, Greg was reserved and chose his words wisely.

"Sara...Im just...Im not at a good point in my life. There are some things from my childhood that I don't really like to talk about. It's hard to even think about it"

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

"No, I don't think I'll ever be able to talk about it."

"I understand"

"Im sorry I ruined our date. I guess I'll drive you home"

"I had a good time. I just hope whatever problems you have can be resolved."

"Me too"


	4. Chapter 4

**_PleasePleasePlease forgive me for the wait. Im back into writing CSI fic's again. If it helps refresh your memory, go back and read 'When we were young' again. It will really put things into perspective. Again, im sorry for the wait and i hope to update regularly until this fic is complete. _**

Greg pulled up at the lab ready to repaint the mask of false happiness on his face, as he had done for years. It was almost lethargic being back at this place that had ultimately created the joyfull and sometimes annoying new Greg. Even though it wasn't his true self, being spunky and flirty had gotten him to where he was now and he was happy for that at least.

Being gone for two weeks, he had almost forgotten the wall of cold air that emenated in the lab; to preserve blood samples and what-not. But the familiar smells and sights of his second home brought back a sense of control in his life. Which seemed to have been falling apart. It was nice to be back in the place where he was safe from the scrutinizing gazes and looks of pity he got back in Plainsworth. But then again-there was Sara.

Sara had seen a glimpse of the man who Greg used to be. A man who had lost everything and was not without scars. She saw his breakdown at the sight of the nursery and she questioned him on it. He hoped she wouldn't interrogate him further, as he was close to the brink already.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara hesitantly creeped up to the break room where she knew Grissom often ate lunch alone with nothing but a crossword puzzle. As always he was hunched over a crumpled magazine when she entered. She heard the crisp crunch of him bite into an apple and waited until he swallowed before she announced her presence.

"Hey" She said as meek as ever. It was no secret the affection she had for the older man. And even after several attempts to ignite the love in him that she felt so strongly about, she finally got the hint when he had chosen to take Sofia on a date after she, herself, had asked him. Still, he was her boss, and she was nothing but proffesional about it.

"You scared me" He said, a little annoyed.

"Im sorry. Got a minute?"

"Sure" Grissom said dryly, peering at her from the rim of his glasses. He set his lunch aside and turned to face her as she sat beside him.

"It's about Greg" Sara said softly, looking awkward to be talking about another man, so soon after her rejection. When Grissom raised an eyebrow at her, she continued "I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with him? He's been acting so strangely lately"

"Why would you think that i know?"

"You were the last person to talk to him before he left. I just figured"

"He asked for time off. I gave it to him" He said matter-of-factly, though he hid the underlining tone of concern he had for Greg's sudden attitude.

"Im just concerned. He's usually so...Greg" She couldn't find the words.

"You know Sara, being good CSI's doesn't give us the right to put our friends under the microscope"

"I know, it's just...i dont know"

"Picture Greg like a turlte.." Grissom removed his glasses as he often did when he stated a cryptic piece of information. "The more you poke, the more he'll hide. Give him time and he will reveal himself to the world, in all it's glory"

"Thanks" She laughed, picture a turtle with Greg's face on it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Sara entered the assignment room, she found Greg already there. A cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee in his hands. He looked normal.

"Busy night guys" Grissom said as he entered the room, assignment slips in hand. The team perked up in unison at the sound of their supervisor's voice. "Sin City is really living up to it's name tonight. Catherine and Sara-DB at Lake Mead.."

"Drown?" Catherine asked

"Looked that way. Until the water leaked from the bullet holes in his back" Grissom looked pointedly at her and handed her the slip.

"Warrick-A hand was found attatched to the lever of a slot machine. Fingerprint it, get back to me"

"A hand? No body?"

"Not yet"

"Great.."

"Nick, Greg, your with me" Grissom handed the slip to Greg who looked over it before speaking.

"A car fire in henderson" He said

"Im glad we're working together.." Nick said, lacing a brotherly arm around Greg's neck "You can tell me all about your little vacation. Any hot ladies?"

"Just one" Greg said smiling at Sara, who humbly smiled back.

**_Once again, i apologize for the wait. Next Chapter involves Laura! Im excited to be bring her back to this fic. It was really difficult for me to write 'When we were young' And probably more-so with this one, so i really hope you enjoy! Review! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_'Greg gazed at Laura whose face lit up red from the fire. The flickering flames danced across her pale face. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_"Happy birthday" He whispered, almost as if it was hard for him to say._

_Laura opened the tiny box and revealed a shiny gold necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was adorned with a diamond studded heart that held Rosie's sapphire birthstone in the center. It sparkled in her eyes as they flooded with tears. Greg watched her, smling with satisfaction at her reaction. It had been worth driving almost one hundred and fifty miles into another county just to get it. _

_"Greg i dont know what to say. It's...It's beautiful" She cried._

_"Would you like me to put it on for you?" He got up on his knees and hovored over her. She handed him the necklace and he gingerly took it out of it's case and latched it around her neck. His hand lingered on the nape of her neck a few moments longer before he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet._

_"Would you like to dance?"_

There weren't very many car fires in Las Vegas that involved a fatality. In fact, Greg had only worked on two during his time as a CSI. Something felt different about this one though. Greg felt an eerie association to it as Grissom pulled the Denali in front of the crime scene tape.

It was night time, which meant that the streets were flooded with tourists, snapping their cameras and hoping to get a glimpse at something nasty.

Indeed, car fires were always nasty business. Not only was there the arduous task of sifting through the dense ash to try and locate evidence. But there was also the smell. A mixture of burnt rubber and flesh did numbers on a persons gag reflex. By the end of the night the three men would have sore throats.

Nick was first to dive in; opening his kit and sliding rubber gloves onto his hands. The others followed suite shortly after.

"One thing I'll never get used to is the smell of fried skin" Nick said, wrinkling his nose as they approached the now black vehicle.

"Breath through your mouth" Grissom said, pointing to his lips which were partly slightly.

Greg stay uncharacteristically silent, slowly approaching the incinerated car with caution.

The three CSI's were let through the tape by a guard and immediately began searching for clues with their eyes. It was a natural reaction for them, as their job consisted of using all their senses to solve the case. There was a man, the driver, who was half melted to the steering wheel, as he hunched over it grotesquely. The other body was female. The only tell-tale sign being the mini-skirt melted to her legs, which were untouched by the fire.

Nick was first to spot the female whose charred body lie on the ground several feet from the opened door of the small car.

"Look's like this one tried to crawl to safety" Nick said, kneeling down beside the remains of a blackened person. "I'll take her"

"Good. Greg, you help me with the inside" Grissom called over to him.

"What's left of it" Greg said softly as he walked to the other side of the car. Again, he had the eerie feeling of familiarity as he approached the mangled vehicle.

Flashes of Laura's car, wrapped around a tree, shot through Greg's mind. He froze in his spot. In an instant he remembered the pictures his mother had shown him of Laura's accident, and immediately regretted coming back to work so soon.

"Greg?"

Greg blinked a few times and drug his gaze from the car to his supervisor, who didn't look happy.

"Is something the matter?" Grissom said, a little annoyed.

"Nothing"

"Then please, get to work"

Greg walked to the side of the car and began swabbing, what looked like blood, from the rear door. He sealed and labeled it and took a few photo's before moving up beside Grissom, who was examining a badge.

"Looks like a back stage pass" Grissom said, holding it closer for Greg to see.

"Any venues around here?" Greg asked, looking around.

Grissom looked at him wryly. "This is Vegas Greg"

"Hey I got something!" Nick called from the other side of the car.

"Go check it out" Grissom nodded his head towards Nick.

Greg walked over to Nick who was bagging something.

"What do you got?"

"It looks like a necklace" He handed it to Greg, who almost choked at the site of it. His eyes grew wide as he spun the bag around, looking over every detail. It was hard to tell, considering that it had miraculously survived a fire, but it looked like the necklace that he had bought for Laura on her birthday. It was specially made, with Rosie's sapphire birth stone in the center.

Greg looked down at the charred body with new light. Could this be Laura?

"Did you pull this off of this body?!" he all but screamed

"Yeah, why?"

"_This_ body! This body right here? Not the one in the car?!" Greg's voice was shaky from panic.

"Yes! _This_ body! Not that one" Nick said pointing to the body in the drivers seat.

"Well did you even check for I.D.?!" Greg said accusingly

"I was gonna. What's your problem man?"

Greg knelt beside the body and felt around the skirt for a wallet or a small purse. He found nothing.

"The car! Did you check the car?!" He screamed, running to the car. He opened the door and searched avidly for a purse while Grissom and Nick watched him in confusion. To his dismay, Greg found nothing but ashes.

"Fuck!" he screamed loudly, throwing a burnt piece of the seat into the street "Fuck!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Greg" Sara said cheerfully, as she saw Greg in the hallway. He passed her up and kept at a fast walk toward the morgue.

"Uh bye" She said quietly, obviously hurt. But Greg didn't hear it. The only words he heard were his own; chanting loudly in his head '_It's not her. It's not her!'_ he repeated over and over until he found himself opening the door to the morgue. He stopped for a second and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"Hey Greg, just in time. I've just discovered the C.O.D. Care to guess how this person died?" Doc Robbins said.

"Let me guess. She was burned to death" Greg said with a knife on his tongue. Daring the doctor to further his antics.

"Actually no."

"No?"

"No. She was stabbed. If the flames didn't get to her first, then the knife wound to the liver would have caused her to bleed out indefinitely"

"I need an X-ray"

"Sure.." Robbins complied, grabbing the overhanging machine and positioning it above the body "..But may I ask why?"

"Lau..." Greg took another deep breath "..this woman may have a healed broken arm...it's the only way we can identify her"

"Alrighty" The doctor slowly trailed the machine above her body as both men looked at the screen. "Right arm or left?"

"Left" Greg said, ignoring the questioning look from the old man.

"Sorry to tell you this..."

Greg held his breath.

"...your gonna have to get me some dental records 'cause this woman has never broke an arm"

"...thank god" Greg sighed. He almost cried in relief.

**_Ok Ok. So Laura wasn't REALLY in this chapter. But kinda. Im also really tired and wanted to get this chapter out before i dissapear for a few days. My husband and i are house hunting and i might not be able to get another one out for a few days. Please tell me what you think. I need to know how you liked this chap, OR didn't like it! Be honost. I can take it...maybe. _**

**_Thanks again! _**


End file.
